


Puppies lead to babies, maybe someday

by Heart_Never



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget was on a rare day off without Franky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies lead to babies, maybe someday

Bridget was down town shopping and hoping to find present for Franky completing her first month as a Para Legal and just couldn't find what she wanted to shoe her little rebel how proud she was and also be something they could share and enjoy together, Jewellery was out of the question being to soon, maybe at the end of Franky's first year she'd buy her something shiny but for now no. She'd been to The Boutique but nothing caught her eye, Chocolate would be short lived, some up to date music was an option, but she didn't really know Franky's taste yet. 

Strolling along the street Bridget noticed a new pet shop had opened up and had some beautiful Bengal Kittens near the window, she just had to go in and have a cuddle with them. She knew if she were buying a pet for herself then she would have a pair of this gorgeous kittens in a heart beat, as she reached into their pen to stroke the stripy bundles of fluff the store clerk approached her, 

'G'day mate, Beautiful little things aren't they, very vocal and sociable, probably the most characterful breed of cat around' 

'They sure are, but my partner is more of a dog person and I'm looking to get us our first pet'.

'Ah I see if you'd like to come back this way my dear I have 3 litters of pups ready to leave at the moment, all different two sets of toy breed puppies and a loan blue healer who seems to not be anybodies cup of tea, she's the throwback of the litter and her siblings all had more desirable markings' 

Bridget found herself looking into a kennel of bichon freise puppies all bouncing about and yipping at each other, the tiny clouds of fluff where adorable, but she couldn't see Franky walking one, it wouldn't do her street cred much good, Next a litter or Long haired sausage dogs, all different colours and curled up asleep. As she was looking she could hear coming from her right hand side the sound of a larger pup yipping for attention and walked straight over to the loan pup, bending down and reaching her hand into the kennel, immediately the pup sat in front of her and licked at her hand looking pleased with herself, something about the confident little dog reminded her of Franky and she knew this was the newest addition to her home, 

'I'll take her, she's perfect'

'Are you sure? she'll grow quite a bit and will need a fair amount of exercise'

'I'm certain, my partner runs daily, we live near the beach and my neighbour;s teenage daughter would be thrilled to have a dog she could walk after school' 

'Well go ahead and pick her up, i'll get you a puppy pack together she's good to wear a collar and doesn't mind being on the lead if you'd like to take her over to the stand and pick one out, 

As Bridget reached down and picked the pup up she received a swift lick to her nose and felt a very happy tail wagging against her side, strolling over to the stand with the collars, leads and harnesses the puppy settled in her arm and dozed off to sleep. Selecting deep brown colour and leash Bridget walked over to the register where the clerk was filling in paper work and explaining to her that the puppy was micro chipped and now registered to her, The puppy pack was all put together and as soon as she settled up she was free to leave with her new baby. Bridget did this quickly and made her way back to her car placing the puppies bed including the puppy in the footwell of the passengers side. She carefully made her way home and was pleased to see Franky's car was not in the drive, she had time to set up the surprise for her favourite girl. 

'Gidge I'm home... Gidge where are you I know you're here your car is outside' Franky stopped to listen for signs of life when she felt a bump on her shin, Looking down she saw a small blue and ginger puppy sat by her feet, tail wagging looking up at her.

'Well hello spunky, where did you come from, franky sat down on the floor and happily received the puppies licks, taking the pup in her arms she stood and walked into the living room to find her Gidge beaming at her from the sofa. 

'Hi baby, I got you present, do you like her?' 

'Oh Gidge she's just like the dog my friend had when i was small she's beautiful, what's her name? 

'That's up to you baby, you can name her anything you like' 

Franky raises the pup to eye level, I think i'll call you Mojo just like my friends dog, you look just like her' Walking over to Gidge she leans in for a deep loving kiss, Mojo Nestled between them.


End file.
